


Love Me Like You Do - The Director's Cut

by Sterek_Fan_4ever



Series: Forever Yours [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, evil author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_4ever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_4ever
Summary: Hey guys, it's finally here! Welcome to the Love Me Like You Do Director's Cut. In this you will see the same chapters that are in Love Me Like You Do, however throughout the chapter you will notice words are in brackets and the they are bold. These are my commentary which include thoughts about the chapter/fic overall, things I was feeling, general thoughts, etc.I'm going to be posting this along side Love Me Like You Do and the hope is that I will eventually become caught up to where it is here so that once I post a new chapter on the original I can get you guys the director's cut version within a week. For now thanks for giving Love Me Like You Do so much love and enjoy my commentary of the first chapter!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Forever Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. When Your World Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's finally here! Welcome to the Love Me Like You Do Director's Cut. In this you will see the same chapters that are in Love Me Like You Do, however throughout the chapter you will notice words are in brackets and the they are bold. These are my commentary which include thoughts about the chapter/fic overall, things I was feeling, general thoughts, etc.
> 
> I'm going to be posting this along side Love Me Like You Do and the hope is that I will eventually become caught up to where it is here so that once I post a new chapter on the original I can get you guys the director's cut version within a week. For now thanks for giving Love Me Like You Do so much love and enjoy my commentary of the first chapter!

It’s been weeks, weeks of stress, weeks of pain, weeks of everything falling apart. Buck hated feeling this way, like everything he had finally been able to build was crumbling around him. When he had started this lawsuit, everything seemed so simple. Buck was wrong, it pulled everyone at the 118 into it, all their pasts and secrets at the mercy of this mess that Buck started. **(So, I came up with the idea for this because besides my heart being chained to the mast of the ship known as the S.S. Buddie I really hated the way the lawsuit and Buck's condition was handled. Thus this brain child.)** Now, here he is sitting in the hospital having been throwing up for the last three days, probably gave himself an ulcer because of this stress. What’s worse, he’s sitting in this waiting room in a place he hates alone. No one in the 118 has talked to him since that day in the supermarket, one of the worse days from this situation. Bobby shut him out before it all started, Hen and Chim followed suit once they we notified of the suit. Then there was Eddie, Buck didn’t know what to do about Eddie, hasn’t known what to do for a while. “Evan Buckley.” The nurse called him through to the back. “Take a seat, we will be with you shortly.” The nurse walked away and left Buck to his thoughts again. Alone, that was how Buck felt right now. Every day he was alone, unable to work due to the lawsuit. He didn’t have any friends outside of work, the people he thought was his family. Buck chuckled at that thought. Being ignored is just what his family did, he had hoped they would be different. Speaking of family Maddie had been distant lately. He knew why, she tried to be there for him, but Chimney was her boyfriend and the lawsuit affected him. It’s why Buck was just as distant with her in return. **(I knew right away that I wanted Buck and Maddie's relationship to be strained because of the lawsuit. As I was thinking about it and writing it I thought hey why not make it look like it is all Maddie's fault. This by the way is an example of why I am evil.)** Now that he was here scared that something was wrong, all Buck wanted was to hold her hand and have her reassure him that everything was alright. The nurse came back in and started her evaluation of him, going over everything on his intake forms. Buck had just about zoned out when he heard her say something. “Mr. Buckley, you check off that you are a carrier.” Buck’s brain took a little time to get into gear, it was such an out of the blue statement. “Oh, um yeah. I got tested when I was 16 and it came back as carrier positive.” That had not been a fun day, his parents had let his doctor do the test during a physical, not really bothering to care one way or the other. When the results came back none of them talked about it, the only difference was that Buck had been put on birth control because as his parents had said they were not ready to be grandparents. “Alright, and you have come to the ER today having been vomiting the past three day, correct?” Buck nodded not understanding what she was asking but feeling like the answer was at the back of his mind. “Alright then. Mr. Buckley is it possible that are pregnant?” Buck opened his mouth to tell her no, but all that came out was a muffled murmur. He broke out into a cold sweat, his stomach rolling. If Buck looked in the mirror, he knows that he will have gone pale. Because yes, yes it was possible. **(This is where I started singing "Evil Like Me" from Descendants.)**

Buck knew all about the phenomenon known to the public as a carrier, he researched it extensively after his positive test results. Carriers are human males born with internal female anatomy. They have a healthy uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries with eggs which allowed them to become pregnant and give birth to children. Buck learned from his research that inside of him there were what doctors like to call the two pathways. One was connected to his digestive system and allowed him to function normally and was open most of the time. However, this changed when carrier’s had sex. Instead, the other pathway was opened allowing for what was essentially an internal vagina to be accessible. This was how carriers could become pregnant while engaging in anal sex. According to the data around 10%. of males born in the U.S. were born a carrier and most used birth control and a monthly calendar to track their fertile period. **(When I thought about this I wanted to make it as "realistic" as I could so it would seem like a real world possibility even though we know it isn't.)** Only now Buck can’t remember if he took his birth control or not. It would not be a problem normally, he just has the usual cramps that came with the change in his regular cycle, except for what happened about 8 weeks ago. 8 weeks of hell, because that was when Buck had decided to press the self-destruct button, again. That was when he had slept with Eddie. That night, that amazing, wonderful night with the man Buck has loved for so long. Of course, it all went to crap the next day, when Eddie acted like he didn’t remember. Buck couldn’t be sure that Eddie didn’t remember that he wasn’t faking memory loss but none of that mattered anymore. **(At first I couldn't decide if I wanted to start this out with them sleeping together and then moving forward or to begin like this. I struggled with it for about two weeks before deciding that this was the way I wanted to go, with them already having been together. Then I got other ideas from that so I knew I made the right call.)** The nurse was looking at Buck with such kind eyes while he was freaking out. “I-I’m not sure.” The nurse smiled. “Alright well it’s hospital policy to perform a pregnancy test in this situation, so I’ll add that into the lab order.” Buck nodded along half listening, trying to do the math in his head. Could he have been off birth control when he and Eddie were together? **(I literally tagged this Mpreg so you all knew the answer.)** Round and round Buck went trying to figure it out while he was lead through and taken care of in the ER. By the time the doctor came in he had worked himself up and was vibrating in the bed. “Hello Mr. Buckley. I’m Doctor Lin.” Buck looked at the doctor nervous about what was going to come out of her mouth. “Hi.” Doctor Lin came to stand closer and began pressing her finger on a tablet using it to bring up whatever it is they found that would change Buck’s life. “Sorry about the wait, we are a little busier than normal. Alright here we are lab results for Evan Buckley. Well, Evan good news you are perfectly healthy and congratulations you are pregnant.” Buck’s heart started to speed up beating faster. “I can see this is a surprise for you, which is not uncommon among carriers. Now before we release you, we do have to check and make sure everything is fine with the pregnancy, so I am going to page someone from OB to come and check you out alright?” Buck nodded unable to form words. “Alight, you take care of yourself.” The doctor exited the room leaving Buck to his thoughts. _Pregnant. I’m pregnant._ Unconsciously Buck moved his right hand over his stomach as tears began to pool in his eyes. Buck sat there with that thought repeating in his head until he was brought out of it by the curtain being drawn and another doctor coming in. only this time, they had equipment. “Hello Mr. Buckley, I’m Doctor Gaines and I’m just going to take a look at how the baby is doing.” Buck watched as Doctor Gaines moved closer and took the ultrasound gel container out for use. “I need you to lift your shirt up for me please, and I apologize in advance, but it will be cold.” Buck lifted the hem of his shirt up over her stomach and flinched a little from the cold gel. The doctor moved the wand over and around until she found the spot in Buck’s uterus she was looking for. “There we are. Everything looks good, it’s still a little too early to hear the heartbeat yet as you are…”

“Eight weeks.” **(This is fact guys. At eight weeks it is almost impossible to here a fetuses' heartbeat.)** The doctor looked surprised as these were the first words Buck had said since she entered. “Yes. May I ask how you know that?” Buck smiled slightly at the question, usually he didn’t get to surprise people like this. “I know I’m no doc, Doc but I do know how babies are made. Since I need to be on the bottom as a carrier and I’ve only had sex with one man in the last year where I was the bottom I know exactly when this baby was conceived.” Most people get a little freaked out when Buck talks about his sex life including men and women. It doesn’t bother Buck he knows they assume the norm that he is straight and unless those people are part of the very small circle of people he loves and trusts or are trying to sleep with him themselves then he doesn’t care to correct them. **(I am a big supporter of people living their truth guys. This does not just cover sexuality for me. If your truth is that you are someone living with mental health issues and are open about it all power to you. Or if you proudly tell people about anything that someone may not be able to tell just by looking at them I am all for it. Just like if your truth is not publicly spreading your business, well you do you. I know that some people may take Buck not saying anything as him denying himself, but that's not how I want it to come off as. In this universe Buck is unapologetic about is sexuality, which will be addressed later guys so I wont comment about right now. That said Buck honestly does not care about correcting people that he is not straight because he does not feel that it is important for random strangers to just assume something about him. It's why he doesn't correct people.)** However, Doctor Gaines just smiles and nods her head completely unfazed about him talking so candidly about sex. “Alright, well that will help you out in the long run. Now do you have a regular OBGYN?” she asked while printing the sonogram out and handing Buck paper towels to clean off the gel. Buck nods, that was one of the first things he did when he got to LA knowing that it was important to take care of himself. **(I hate that they imply that Buck does not take care of himself. Being a first responder, or second responder as the 9-1-1 operator is the first point of contact in an emergency thus they are first responders. I have a whole thing about 9-1-1- operators, police, EMTs, and firefighters, etc. Basically in my opinion they are all first responders, but i have heard a pretty good argument from a friend about how the operator taking the 9-1-1 call is the first responder and that the police, firefighters, EMTs, etc. are second responders. Anyways back to my original thought, I have tangents like this all the time, as a first responder Buck has to take care of himself both physically AND mentally otherwise he would not be able to run into burning building to save people and implying that he does not take care of himself has always pissed me off.)** “That’s good. You need to make a follow up with them after you leave, so you can further discuss your options.”

“O-options?”

“Yes. What you plan on doing with the pregnancy, but if you are uncomfortable, we can discuss them now.” Buck felt sick, options scared him and instinctively he put his hand back down to his stomach, protecting his baby. Without even needing to think Buck answers, “I’m keeping this baby.” **(Was there any doubt?)**

“Alright. Well, that is one less decision. However, you will need to call you OB and schedule a follow up as they will want to monitor you. Also, I see in you chart that you are on blood thinners. You are going to need to call your hematologist and have them switch you from the pills to an injection as the pills are not healthy for the baby.” The Doctor tells Buck this and everything else he needs to do before getting his discharge papers ready.

After being discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health for both himself and the baby and being given a list of doctors to call and things he had to stop doing and eating Buck drove home. Entering his apartment Buck looked around at the emptiness and his thoughts finally went down the road he didn’t want them to. Buck walked over to his couch and laid on it, curling into ball to protect his baby. No, his and Eddie’s baby. A baby they made together. A baby Buck already loved. “ _You’re exhausting!”_ **(Originally I was not going to include this reference in at all. But as I wrote this chapter I started to think that it was perfect to bring this in and unpack it both now and in the future because they never really did in my opinion and they should have. Thus Eddie's infamous line was added in.)** Buck squeezed his eyes closed the tears beginning to flow now. Buck was alone. He was truly alone now. He didn’t have anyone who he thought would be on his side. The 118 showed that they never really loved him, stopping him from working and then blaming him when he decided to stand up for himself. **(Moments like this make me want to wrap Buck up in a blanket and hide him from all the hurt that has ever been directed towards him.)** Maddie, she left him again. Buck never had his parents even when they were right in front of him. Worst of all was Eddie, the man he loved, the father of his child. Eddie who after their night together proved that he never cared about him, never loved him like he loved Eddie, and now here Buck was about to become a single parent in just a few months’ time. **(I started to tear up writing this.)** All because Buck couldn’t be enough. He was never enough, and now Buck was alone. Except maybe he was wrong, maybe there was someone who would be there for him. Opening his eyes Buck pulled his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it he scrolled through his contacts until he found who he was looking for and pressed FaceTime. Part of Buck hoped that there was no answer because he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop crying anytime soon, but a larger part hoped and prayed that the call would connect, and it did. On the screen a man appeared with the same brown hair that Maddie had but the same blue eyes that Buck saw every time he looked in the mirror. There was smile on his face at first but as the man took in the sight of Buck on the screen it fell instantly, and a look of worry replaced it. “Evan, hey what’s wrong?” The care and love laced with the worried tone made Buck cry harder, so much that he didn’t even notice what was in the background of the screen. **(At this point I was a sobbing mess guys.)** Calming himself enough to speak Buck just said four words. “PJ, I need you.”


	2. Us Against the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!

When he landed this morning at LAX, Major Parker James Buckley thought he knew what to expect. Since he hadn’t talked to either his sister or brother about him coming home Parker, or as everyone called him PJ, knew that there wouldn’t be anyone waiting to pick him up. He was fine with that. If Buck had known, he would have waited with one of those huge ‘Welcome Home’ signs and seeing that would have broken his already fragile control over his emotions. He would start to cry, no doubt about it. Luckily, PJ knows Buck would not push him to talk, yet. Maddie however would have been worse. She would have picked him up and tried to make him talk to her about why he was home early. Or about what happened while he was on tour. She would ask if he told Buck he was coming home. Or the worst one yet, to call their parents. That is the one thing PJ will always refuse his older sister having long ago refused to call Margaret and Phillip Buckley unless it was necessary. Maddie wanting him to call did not qualify, as necessary. **(I came up the idea of Buck and Maddie having a brother very early on in this fic's creation. In fact I knew I wanted him in before I had made the final decision about the pregnancy. I did have this idea before we were told about Daniel, but I know that the writer's had the idea first. PJ himself was very complex, I wanted him to be as supportive to his siblings as Buck and Maddie already are on the show but I also had to build who he is without them. I drew on my own family, friends, and some of myself to create PJ, which is why he is very near and dear to my heart. I had to figure out why we would not have seen or heard about PJ before now, so that's how I got the idea for him to be in army. Which gave me lots of other ideas I have for the future! Like does anyone wonder why PJ and their parents do not talk? If so I have something in the works.)** PJ expected other things as well, like the stares from everyone because he was still in his uniform. He even got the expected “Thank you for your service.” from about at least five different people. **(I thank every person who has served. They have given so much and I am proud because of that, especially as the descendent of a veteran.)** What PJ had not expected was to have his phone ring after collecting his duffel. He especially did not expect to see his little brother calling him a sobbing mess desperately telling him that he needed him. **(Sad Buck makes me sad.)** Sitting in the Uber on its way to Buck’s apartment was not helping him at all. It just gave him time to worry. It had been sometime since Buck had called him upset and asking for him to come be with him, but never had he looked so broken. It made PJ angry and he clenched his right fist in his lap while rubbing his left hand against his left leg. **(Hint, hint right here folks. This is the start of me dropping hints about PJ's new condition. Anyone see this and get suspicious?)** _What the hell is going on?_ is what PJ thought as the Uber driver dropped him off. Taking the elevator PJ arrived at the door to the apartment and stopped. PJ took a deep breath uncertain of what was to come and knocked.

Buck had finally stopped crying. It took him an hour, but he stopped. Currently he was sitting on his couch just starting at the TV, it wasn’t even on. all he could think about is how he had screwed up again. **(Buck obviously has self worth issues. Which unfortunately can lead to thoughts just like this, that you screwed things up even if you did not. It's one of the things I wanted to get across. Have hope though, we will work on these.)** He shouldn’t have called PJ and gotten him involved. He was still on tour for at least another two months and Buck knew this. Sighing for the hundredth time Buck started to reach for his phone to call him back when a knock rang out from his front door. Confused Buck got up to answer and was floored when he opened the door. “Hello brother.” There was PJ standing at the door still in his uniform with his duffle over his shoulder and grin on his face. “I’m home.” Two words. Two words was all it took for Buck to start crying again as he threw himself into his brother’s waiting arms. **(Am I making Buck seem weepy? At this point I kind feel like I am, but also at the same time I know that pregnancy can make a person more emotional as the increase in hormones has begun. Oh well, if you feel Buck is being weepy I'm sorry, but it won't last forever.)** They stood there for a while hugging until Buck leaned out of the hug and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“You called.” Buck rolled his eyes at the answer but didn’t push, he knew PJ wasn’t going to talk about why he was home early unless he was ready. Letting go of his brother Buck went back to the living room and plopped onto the couch. PJ shook his head and said, “I see that hasn’t changed.” Before putting his duffle down and taking a seat. Just being in PJ’s presence made Buck feel lighter, because he knew PJ had his back no matter what. “Alright, I’ve let you hug me, you’re not crying anymore. Tell me what is going on.” Buck sighed. “Where do you want me to start?”

“From the beginning Evan.” Settling in that is what Buck did. For the next two hours he talked to PJ about everything, including stuff they had already talked about. His time serving at firehouse 118. About Bobby, Hen, Chimney, Athena, and Eddie. He told PJ about how close they had gotten, like a family. How worried they were when his leg was messed up. **(If you guys were wondering PJ did know about the truck and the leg injury. He called Buck basically everyday he could while he was recovering but was unable to get leave to come home. They have talked and worked through the feelings about this.)** He talked about how he had the blood clots and Bobby’s decision to bench him. **(I hated that Bobby did that to Buck, without even TALKING to him. Just not words guys.)** He told PJ about the lawsuit. He told PJ almost everything. “You did the right thing Ev. Your Captain should have talked to you, especially because the blood clots happened while you were not on duty. Not to mention it is a treatable condition.” Buck wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, no one had said that to him this whole time. “Not to mention the cold shoulder or the yelling in public which is unprofessional.” **(Yeah Eddie yelling like that in public WHILE in uniform was so unprofessional. I'm calling it out. Especially as they have always called out when Buck has been unprofessional in the show. That's right writers Eddie yelling was NOT professional in real life.)**

PJ was pissed. How dare these people who talked about being his brother’s friend, his family treat him this way. It made PJ’s blood boil first responders are like an army unit. These people were your family, and you were supposed to do anything for them, trust them, not toss them aside like yesterday’s garbage. **(Cue one pissed off family member. Now that is scary in its own right but we have to factor in that this is Buck's sibling. Everyone should be afraid. And by everyone I mean the 118 cause PJ has his anger directed right at them.)** “My lawyer says the city wants to settle.”

“Of course, they do, if this goes to court it would be a PR nightmare for them.” Buck laughed. “I thought the army put you through medical school not law school?” PJ laughed as well, “They did. Doesn’t mean I didn’t pick up a few things along the way.” PJ held Buck’s hand and squeezed it, “I will be there every step of the way, alright and you are going to win this.” Buck sighed and dropped his gaze from PJ’s. “I think I need to settle.”

“Why?” Tears started to well up in Buck’s eyes again, as he had yet to tell PJ about his pregnancy. “I screwed up PJ. I should have been careful, but I wasn’t and now here I am.” PJ squeezed Buck’s hand again urging him to continue. “I wanted to be with him so bad, but I forgot my birth control. I forgot myself. We should have used protection and now…” Buck fully started to cry now his emotions and hormones playing havoc with his tear ducts. **(Poor Buck. He just loves Eddie so much. We will find out more about the night they spent together. I have it planned out already.)** PJ took Buck’s other hand before talking. “Evan, please look at me.” Buck raised his head and saw PJ was not angry like Buck expected. “Alright, so I’ll be here for you and my niece or nephew. You are telling me that your pregnant right?” Buck shook his head. “Ok. So, this is what we are going to do. First, we are going to look at the settlement and come up with a counter to it. Once we do that, I am going to handle everything with the lawyer and the LAFD, and do not try to argue with me. Next you are going to call your doctors and make appointments. Finally, you are going to tell me the name of the other father of your baby because I am going to kick his ass for not being here with you.”

“You are not kicking his ass PJ, he doesn’t know.” PJ raised an eyebrow at Buck. “He doesn’t PJ, I just found out about the pr-pregnancy. No one else knows.”

“I’m your big brother and as I told you when you were 14 after coming out to me, if a woman ever breaks your heart, I will be there for you to talk. I’ll follow your lead, need a hug I can give one, want to cry use my shoulders, want to scream I’m right there.” Buck chucked remembering the speech like it was yesterday. “But if a man breaks your heart, I’m kicking his ass, and then we can do whatever you want.” Buck laughs at that, still finding funny after all this time, and knowing that PJ means every word. “Stop it. you’re not kicking his ass. This is my fault, ok. I mean yes it takes two to make a baby and either of one of us could have made sure we used a condom, but he doesn’t know that I’m a carrier. It’s not something I just blurt out. Besides for this to have happened I would have to be off birth control, which I obviously forgot to take during my cycle.” **(Buck is so right. Either of them could have made sure they had safe sex, and they didn't. Our boys can be such idiots sometimes, but he love them.)** Buck stands up and starts pacing anger welling up inside as his hurt over everything was amplified by his new hormones. “So just stop it alright.” PJ looked at his brother and sighed. Rubbing his left leg with his hand **(Hint, hint again.)** PJ spoke. “Alright, I won’t beat Eddie up, for now, but I reserve the right to do so in the future.” Buck stopped cold whipping around to look at PJ. “I never said…” PJ raised his right hand to interrupt Buck. “You didn’t have to. We talk at least twice a month and while you haven’t told me everything, I do pay attention. Plus, I know you. You have liked Eddie from the moment you met him, you know it, I know it, Maddie even knows it. So honestly, I took an educated guess and your face confirmed it for me. Now come sit back down so we can talk about the lawsuit. Once you tell me what you need call your lawyer and tell them I am coming so we can get this over with while I go change. Then you can make your appointments alright.” Buck nodded and sat back down on the couch. “Alright Ev tell me what you need.” Buck took a deep breath and answered. “I don’t want the money they are offering. If I accept it, I will no longer be employed by the LAFD or allowed to return. I want to go back to my job of being a firefighter. Obviously because of the pregnancy which I will have to tell them about I can’t go out on certain kinds of calls. I’ll take light duty, but not as a Fire Marshal. I can help around the station and I got EMT certification right before this all happened so I can help with the medical.” PJ listened carefully to Buck as he knew that this would be important. “I can’t go back there though.” Buck whispered this part before not talking anymore, cueing PJ to take over. “You mean firehouse 118?” Buck nodded scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he had once again started to cry. “You need to have trust when you are out on a call otherwise someone could get hurt. I thought I had their trust, but I was wrong, and after all of this I don’t trust them to have my back anymore PJ.” **(This was a hard decision for me to make but I sat down and thought it through. This was the best option for him.)**

“Ok so you need a transfer out of firehouse 118 as well. Anything else?” Buck sat there for a couple of minutes before answering. “Yeah, one more thing. I don’t want them knowing, at least not yet. I know I have to tell Eddie and I will, but I need some time first.” **(This can't blow up in their faces, right.)** PJ took Buck’s hand. “Of course, and when you do tell him I’ll be there. Alright you call, I will get changed.” With that PJ stood took his duffle and went to the guest room to get into civilian clothes while Buck called Mackey to tell him about what was going on.

When PJ came back Buck was off the phone and watching TV. “Did you call?”

“Yeah. Address for the lawyer is over by the keys for the jeep, name is Chase Mackey. Also called my doctors. I got an OB appointment Friday, and my hematologist sent a script for blood thinner injections cause they are the safest for the baby. Pharmacy info is also by the keys so you can pick that up to worrywart.” **(Buck is still in blood thinners at this point. I may address them and the screws later in this fic, I'm not sure yet.)** PJ chuckled and went over to the table with the keys and papers. “Alright. Do you want me to call Maddie and ask her to come over? So, you aren’t alone.” PJ expected a quick response, instead he got silence. PJ turned towards Buck and saw him looking sad. “Evan.” Buck sighed knowing that tone from experience said tell me now or face my wraith, although this time Buck figured PJ’s wraith would not include a headlock, noogie, or wet willy like when they were kids. **(If you grew up with an older sibling you will understand were this comes from.)** “Maddie and I haven’t talked since the lawsuit started.” Buck looked at his shoes. Saying it out loud hurt, saying it to PJ hurt worse. “I’m sorry I must have heard you wrong.” Buck sighed again this was not going well. “It’s complicated.” Buck heard PJ make that frustrated sound in his throat he hated. It sounded like a mix between a growl and a groan and it was always reserved for when PJ was disappointed in one and or both his sibling’s actions. **(You know the sound. We have all made that kind of sound at someone we care about in our lives.)** “Well uncomplicated it, Evan.” Buck winced at the tone and the use of his first name together. “Because when I get back you are going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on.” ( **PJ don't play you guys. He just cuts through the bullshit. P.S. This is were PJ gets his dirty mouth from, me. I swear a lot and I added it into PJ's character. You are welcome.)**


End file.
